Edward, who is Christie?
by Blood Red Blossoms
Summary: Meet Christie,half-vampire who deid at age 18 and Edwards cousin.... but when she finds out she is pergnant will she give up her baby? And why dose Edwards new wife look like the girl in the pictures she has has of her daughter?


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT own twilight tear, on the bright side I DO own Christie, Simone, Ayla, Brittany, Damien, Nick. Jared, Amy and Melanie **

* * *

A chilly wind blew through the otherwise warm spring night, the wind cut through my thin jacket so I drew it closer hoping to keep warm. Another gust of the artic wind tore my hat from my blonde hair and carried it off to the river, I dashed after it. I reached the river and hesitated but I plunged ahead but I couldn't be sure if the river was still frozen, my hat was more important (yes I was that shallow). The ice cracked a little under my weight, ignoring it I kept going. After a defining crack I was in the freezing water and the current pulled me farther away from the hole. Panic surged through me and I tried desperately to escape but I couldn't. A burst of adrenaline rushed through my veins as I made a final attempt to escape, the ice broke under my frantic kicks.

I pulled myself out of the water, weak and exhausted I stumbled away from the river towards home, everything was foggy and unclear. I made it to the alley out side my home when I had the overwhelming need to sit down. Soon I shut my eyes and stayed perfectly still. After what felt like a long sleep there was a sharp burning pain in my arm that spread all through my body. I screamed until the pain knocked me out.

I sat up and looked around hoping (vainly) to see my room but instead I was in an unfamiliar room (crap). Hadn't it all been a dream? I looked down to see my pale pink dress, so it hadn't been a dream. I looked around the unfurnished room (well expect for the couch I was on) and saw a piece of paper, I ran over to it and saw it was a note.

Dear Christie,

Exactly nine days ago I found you in an alley dying of hypothermia. So I saved you, not with medicine but by making you a vampire like me. You CAN NOT return home because your family believes you are dead, which in fact you are- technically you are the living dead, and can not return home. Showing up will scare the crap outta them. Now you can either feed on humans or animals, you can eat normal food but you have to feed regularly or you'll die. Hope you do well in this new life and I am sorry for damning you.

Sincerely

Your caring friend

I refused to believe it, this was pure nonsense! Only an idiot would fall for it. I decided I'd go see my friends Ayla and Brittany tonight but I'd go in the cover of darkness just in case this letter is true. But if it wasn't (highly unlikely) could I go home? There were so man questions but had no one to answer them for me. So for now I was all alone, maybe I'd run into another vampire but how would I know if they were like me?

I walked the familiar cobble stone streets to their house, remembering as I walked growing up with the two sisters (Ayla and Brittany). Everyone thought we were sisters when we were younger. They thought Brittany and I were twins because we both had blonde hair but Brittany had green eyes and I had blue. Ayla unlike her sister has brown hair and blue-green eyes. Remembering all of this brought back a scene from my childhood a little girl with shoulder length brown hair sat on a bench in Central ark crying. "What is wrong?" a younger me asked, she looked up startled to see me and my friends standing in front of her. "My parents are fighting" we looked at her holding out a bag of candy "do you want to be our friend" (come on give us a break we were six) since then the four of us had been best friends.

Smiling to myself I climbed the tree outside their window. Sat on the branch outside the window, I tapped on the glass making then both jump like a foot in the air. I laughed as Ayla came over and opened the window "A-a-aren't y-y-you s-s-supposed to be d-d-d-dead?" Ayla managed to stutter as I slid through the open window I looked at Brittany who sat frozen, her face a mask of shock "Well yea but some one changed me into a vampire, know it sounds crazy but it is true!" Brittany finally managed to become unfrozen "I knew you weren't dead!" she suddenly had her arms around me.

We talked quietly (her parents would have a heart attack if they saw me here) about my parents and how they were taking it "Your mom doesn't leave the house anymore, all she does is sit in her room with your stuff and cries" Brittany whispered. When I asked about Simone they told me she disappeared after the night I 'died'. "Everyone thinks she killed you" Ayla murmured quietly.

Before leaving I made the twins promise to tell anyone about me being 'alive' (if you can even count me as alive). As I walked back towards the house I woke up in I realized that now I could never see them again. It was way too dangerous also it was putting a lot of strain on them for my sake. In that second I made my mind was made up, I bolted (I was surprisingly faster) into the deepest part of the forest vowing never to go back again.


End file.
